Baby Da Vinci
Baby Da Vinci: From Head To Toe August 10, 2004 # Baby Da Vinci: From Head To Toe 2004 VHS August 10, 2004 # Baby Da Vinci: From Head To Toe 2004 VHS With CD 2004 August 10, 2004 # Baby Da Vinci: From Head To Toe 2004 DVD August 10, 2004 # Baby Da Vinci: From Head To Toe 2007 DVD March 13, 2007 # Baby Da Vinci: From Head To Toe 2009 DVD June 23, 2009 Musical Selections # Head, Shoulders, Knees and Toes (Intro) - Traditional Children's Classic # Concerto Grosso in F Major, Op. 6 No. 12, IV, Presto - Arcangelo Corelli (1653-1713) # Canarios For Guitar (or Guitarra) - Gaspar Sanz (1640-1710) # Concerto for Traverso (or Flute) Strings in D Major Op. 10 RV 783 I Allegro - Antonio Vivaldi (1678-1741) # Concerto Grosso in F Major Op.3 No.7 L'estro Armonico RV 567 III Allegro - Antonio Vivaldi (1678-1741) # Joyne Hands in G Major - Thomas Morley (1557-1602) # French Suite No. 4 in E-Flat Major, BWV 815, Gigue - Johann Sebastian Bach (1685-1750) # Head, Shoulders, Knees and Toes - Traditional Children's Classic # Solomon HWV 67, Arrival of the Queen of Sheba - George Frideric Handel (1685-1759) # Trio Sonata in C Major For Violin And Lute, RV 82, 3rd Movement - Antonio Vivaldi (1678-1741) # Well Hall in D Major - Thomas Morley (1557-1602) # Concerto Grosso in F Major, Op 6, No. 12 V. Allegro - Arcangelo Corelli (1653-1713) # Head, Shoulders, Knees and Toes (Instrumental) - Traditional Children's Classic Baby Da Vinci Toy Chest # Wooden Stick Figure By: Alvin # Little Hand & Food Pacifiers By: Chicco # Groucho Glasses: Nose, Eyebrows and Fuzzy Mustache Glasses By: Domagron # Marching Band Kit By: First Act # Drooping Eyes Spring Glasses By: Forum Novelties # Double Side-Stepping Frog By: Ganz # Acrobats By: Haba # Dolli By: Haba # Family Set By: Haba # Olli By: Haba # Wippi: Seesaw By: Haba # My First Mobile Phone By: International Playthings # Vivaldi the Duck by Kids II # Buzz the Bug By: Lamaze # Orange Bunny by Legends and Lore # Pig Nose with Elastic Band by Lofus International # Morphin Marty By: Manhattan Toys # Zoe By: Manhattan Toys # Small Primary Set By: Mega Bloks # Wind Up Panic Motion Creatures: Ostrich By: Merry Thoughts, Inc. # Wind Up Ear By: Merry Thoughts, Inc. # Wind Up Green Turtle By: Merry Thoughts, Inc. # Wind Up Walking Nose By: Merry Thoughts, Inc. # Wind Up Walking Teeth By: Merry Thoughts, Inc. # Boy with Hat By: Petra Toys # Red Haired Boy By: Petra Toys # Mimi Monkey by Playsoup # Da Vinci the Monkey by Playsoup # Owls by Playsoup # Hippos by Playsoup # Elephants by Playsoup # Hug 'n Tug Sprout By: Sassy, Inc, # Smiley Face Rattle By: Sassy, Inc. # Star and Sun Fun Rattle By: Sassy, Inc. # Binoculars By: Schylling # Blue & Green Squeeze Frogs By: Schylling # Mini Red Piano By: Schylling # Gearation (combination of the one in Baby Shakespeare and the one in Baby Van Gogh) By: TOMY Corporation # Not So Grand Band Monkey with Cymbals By: TOMY Corporation # Easel (Manufacturer Unknown) # Toy Ball (Manufacturer Unknown) # Toy Blowing Pinwheel (Manufacturer Unknown) Category:Videos Category:Movies Category:2004 Category:Mode 2 Category:2009